Silver: First Year
by Fallout96
Summary: Worried about his non-existent social life, Itachi's parents decide to send him to Yokai Academy so he can make friends and experience a normal life. But we all know Yokai Academy is far from normal. Pairings undecided. Non-massacre fic. M for safety.
1. Chapter I: Decision

Silver: First Year

Chapter I: Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire.

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated my other stories, but I've had a serious case of writer's block. Anyway, this story pretty much wrote itself in my head and I just had to type it. This is a Non-Massacre fic. Fugaku will be very OCC. Itachi won't be as cold, but that's mostly because he didn't have to massacre his own family. Also, Itachi hasn't awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan…yet. He possesses no knowledge of Akatsuki or Tobi, but they will play an important role later. Tsukune won't be present in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

"Mikoto-chan, could you come here for a minute? I need to show you something!" Fugaku Uchiha yelled eagerly, still reading the small pamphlet handed to him earlier.

"One moment, Fugaku-kun! I'm almost finished with the dishes!" His wife, Mikoto, answered back from the kitchen.

Fugaku couldn't believe his luck. Just when he thought all hopes of his eldest son, Itachi, socializing with other people was lost, a man in strange white robes handed him the pamphlet he was currently holding. It advertised a school, called Yokai Academy, which helped teenagers fit in with the normal world. Of course, had he been paying attention, Fugaku would have noticed that the man possessed glowing white eyes, but in his excitement, hurried home to inform his wife about the wonderful news.

"Okay, Fugaku-kun. What do you need?" Mikoto asked as she stepped into the living room, sitting down next to her husband on the couch. "If it's about your hairline, Fugaku-kun, I already told you it's not receding. It's perfectly normal for an older man's hair to thin out a little." She said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Offering a smile, she added, "You're still the handsome man I married years ago."

Fugaku smiled at his wife, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Mikoto-chan, but that isn't why I called you in here. Take a look at this," He said, handing her the pamphlet. "Remember that conversation we had the other night?"

Mikoto gained a confused look before brightening up immediately.

"Oh, Fugaku-kun! Were finally going on that trip to the beach! I knew mother was wrong about you!" Mikoto squealed in happiness, sighing as she imagined sun bathing near the ocean. "I finally get to use that new bikini you bought me!"

Fugaku literally drooled at the thought of seeing his beautiful wife in a bikini, but immediately snapped out of his stupor. He needed a clear head to explain this to his wife, perverted fantasies set aside for later.

"Not that conversation, Mikoto-chan." Seeing Mikoto's expression darken, he quickly added, "But I will make reservations for that beach side resort you saw on TV. Nothing but the best for my beautiful wife."

Mikoto beamed.

"You're the best, Fugaku-kun!" She pressed her lips to his. Pulling back, she smiled at his wide-eyed look. Mikoto then turned her attention to the pamphlet her husband gave her, reading the title out loud, "'Yokai Academy: The Perfect Place for the Teenage Mind'. What is this for, Fugaku-kun?" She asked.

With a smile plastered on his face, Fugaku replied,

"Well, remember when we were talking about how Itachi never socializes with anyone and keeps to himself?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "I was walking home from work, when I met a man who was handing out these pamphlets. He explained to me that Yokai Academy is a school for teenagers, specifically helping them fit in with the normal world. I figured this would be the perfect place for Itachi. He could meet friends his own age, experience life as a normal teenager, and…" He grinned, "…meet girls."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

"It sounds nice, but I think Itachi-kun is still too young to be thinking about girls."

Fugaku sighed.

"Mikoto-chan…Itachi is fifteen-years-old, the strongest member of the Uchiha clan, and ANBU captain. Don't you think it's about time you stopped being so protective of him?"

Mikoto glared at him, causing Fugaku to scoot back involuntarily.

"I don't care how old he is! Itachi-kun is still my little boy," She continued to glare at him, a fire burning in her eyes, "No hussy is going to take advantage of my son! He's innocent and he's going to stay that way!"

Fugaku nodded furiously, hoping he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch tonight.

'_If she's this bad with Itachi, I can't imagine how bad she'll be with Sasuke.'_ Fugaku thought grimly. _'It's my fault. I passed on my good looks to them.'_

"Whatever you say, Mikoto-chan. I agree with you wholeheartedly." When she smiled at him, he sighed in relief, "Anyway, I think this is a great opportunity for Itachi to experience a normal life. I, for one, will admit that it was my mistake pushing him too hard. He should've had a normal childhood, but my arrogance clouded my judgment," He looked at his wife with sad eyes, "I really want to make it up to him, Mikoto-chan. I've already discussed it with the Hokage. He'll allow Itachi to resign as ANBU captain and leave the village to attend Yokai Academy."

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband was pouring out all his guilt and worries to her. She placed her hand on his, gently squeezing it.

"That sounds wonderful, Fugaku-kun. How long will Itachi-kun be away?"

Fugaku smiled gratefully at his wife, appreciating the support.

"Well, he'll spend nine months at the school during the year. During winter, he's allowed a two-week vacation. He's also off during the summer."

Mikoto nodded.

"That doesn't sound too bad. He could call or write to us in-between breaks. Oh, Fugaku-kun, Itachi-kun is sure to have a great time! When does he leave?" Though she was sad to see her son leave, Mikoto wanted Itachi to enjoy himself for once without having to worry about his duties as a ninja.

"About a week from now. There is a train scheduled to stop in the closest city to the Academy. From there, Itachi will ride a bus used specifically to transport students to and from the school. I've already taken the liberty of ordering his school uniform and supplies." He explained, pointing to the school's supply list printed on one of the pages, "Also, I have the application already filled out. All I have to do is mail it."

Mikoto nodded again, surprised at how committed her husband was to this.

"Have you mentioned this to Itachi yet?"

Fugaku shook his head.

"I wanted to get your approval before I made any permanent decisions. How do you think he'll react?"

Mikoto took on a thoughtful look, choosing her words carefully before speaking.

"I think…Itachi-kun will be a little hesitant to the idea. He doesn't like change. It took him three months to finally accept he was ANBU captain and he still isn't comfortable with it. What worries me is how Sasuke-kun will react. He idolizes Itachi-kun. I don't know how well he'll take the news that Itachi-kun will be away for a while." She said, worry etched on her beautiful face, "But this decision is about Itachi-kun. Sasuke-kun will just have to understand."

Fugaku placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm sure he will. Anyway, where is Itachi? I think we should break the news to him now."

"He should be in his room. Let me call him. Itachi-kun! Could you come in the living room for a minute? Your father and I need to talk to you about something important!" She yelled.

"I'll be right there," A deep, monotonous voice called back.

A few seconds later, a fairly tall young man with onyx eyes and black hair with bangs that framed his face and the rest kept in a ponytail, entered the room. His most distinguishing characteristic was the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He moved gracefully, calculating and scrutinizing every step he took. Though he didn't possess a bulky build, his arms and legs were toned with muscles, a tribute to the countless hours of training he endured every day. He was, by any definition, a very handsome man. Still clad in his ANBU uniform, Itachi Uchiha turned to face his parents, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What is it, Kaa-san? I just arrived back from a mission and would like to get some rest." His voice was elegant, gliding effortlessly through the air to reach the hearer.

Mikoto smiled at her son, taking note that he really needed a haircut.

"Itachi-kun, your father needs to ask you something. Go ahead, Fugaku-kun."

Clearing his throat, Fugaku began to speak.

"I want you to give me a completely honest answer, Itachi. Why don't you hang out with people your own age?" Fugaku asked, watching his son's expression closely.

Itachi's normally blank face took on a look of deep thought.

"I don't know what you mean, Tou-san. I spend time with Shisui-san during my time off." He replied, clearly not understanding the question.

Fugaku sighed.

"She doesn't count, Itachi. Shisui is your cousin. Anyone outside the family? Friends? Colleagues? Fellow ANBU members?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head, still confused by the question.

"I spend most of my spare time with Shisui-san and Sasuke. During missions, I rarely associate with any of the ANBU under my command, save for giving them the necessary orders required to complete the mission. I don't have time to waste on friends, Tou-san," Itachi replied, "I'm perfectly fine without them."

Both parents' heart nearly broke upon hearing his declaration. Undaunted, Fugaku pressed ahead.

"You can't really mean that, Itachi. Everyone needs friends," He said, looking straight at Itachi, "That's why I wanted to talk with you. Read this," He handed the pamphlet to Itachi.

Itachi took the pamphlet, studying the title with a critical eye. Activating his Sharingan, Itachi quickly skimmed through the small booklet, memorizing every paragraph and sentence. His parents watched as his expression changed from confusion, disbelief, to finally understanding. His eyes returning to obsidian black, Itachi spoke,

"So…You both want me to attend this 'Yokai Academy' in hopes of me making friends and socializing with people my own age?" Seeing their nods, he continued, "What about my duties as ANBU captain? Hokage-sama would never allow me to leave for this long period of time."

Fugaku grinned.

"I've already taken care of that. The Hokage has agreed to give you some time off, with pay. I'm sure Shisui won't mind filling in as ANBU captain for her favorite cousin."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"But…But…I…Sasuke!" He stammered out, "I can't leave Sasuke behind! I care too much for my little brother to abandon him for months."

Mikoto joined in the conversation.

"I'm sure he'll understand, Itachi-kun. He's got plenty of friends from the Ninja Academy to play with. Anymore excuses?" She finished with a smile.

Itachi looked like a cornered animal, desperately trying to come up with another excuse.

"I…" Itachi closed his eyes, sighing in submission, "Fine. I'll go."

Mikoto jumped up for joy, flinging her arms around her surprised son.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, you'll have a great time!" She ran her hands through his long hair, "We need to get you a haircut! You'll have to look your best for your first day!"

Itachi forced a smile.

"Of course, Kaa-san."

Mikoto beamed at her son.

"I'll call right now to make an appointment for you!" Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she hurried to the kitchen.

When she left the room, Fugaku stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know this will be hard at first, Itachi, but I'm positive that Yokai Academy will be a great place for you," Seeing the uncertainity on his face, he added, "How about this. If your first year isn't so great, you can resume your duties as ANBU captain and never have to return to Yokai Academy. All I ask is that you try to have fun. Deal?"

Itachi stared at his father for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Great! Now get some rest, son. I know you've had a rough day," Giving his son a reassuring smile, Fugaku followed Mikoto into the kitchen, hopes of midnight relations fresh in his mind.

For several minutes, Itachi just stood there, thinking about everything that just transpired.

'_That was…unexpected,'_ Itachi stared at the pamphlet in his hand, _'Yokai Academy…Maybe I will enjoy myself. It might be nice taking a break from all my responsibilities.'_ Feeling the fatigue from the day wear on him, Itachi silently walked down the hallway to his room.

His room was simple. A queen-sized bed pushed against the wall, a desk adjacent to the bed, and a cabinet parallel to the bed where he kept most of his clothes and ninja equipment. A small closet was attached to the room; near empty except for a few of his civilian clothes and shoes. The walls were painted light silver, his favorite color. A window was situated above the desk, a beautiful view of the lake behind their house present. Above the bed was a single picture of his family, taken a few years ago.

Shrugging his ANBU armor and pants off and letting them fall to the floor, Itachi stared at the view his window provided for him, clad only in his muscle shirt and boxers. He enjoyed watching the moon's reflection sparkle against the calm waters of the lake, sometimes gazing at it for hours on end. Stifling a yawn, Itachi pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed, gently laying his head down on the pillow. Closing his eyes, Itachi could not help but wonder what Yokai Academy would be like, before succumbing to sleep.

If only he knew how much it would change his life.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. This will probably be the shortest chapter. Yeah, I made Shisui a girl, but only because it suits the plot better. Naruto might make an appearance, but not in the near foreseeable future. Thank you for reading and, as always, reviews would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter II: Arrival and Meeting

Silver: First Year

Chapter II: Arrival and Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! By the way, I never planned to take away Itachi's ponytail that would just be wrong. Just to warn you, I'm basing much of this story off the Rosario Vampire anime. I've read the manga, but the anime better suits the plot. Anyway, enjoy!**

Itachi adjusted his tie for the tenth time that day, clearly not comfortable with the piece of clothing around his neck. Shifting in his seat, Itachi's eyes wandered around the bus, noting that the only other person on the bus besides him was the bus driver. Scratching at his neck, Itachi realized just how different the school uniform was from his ANBU armor. There were no steel plates protecting the wearer from kunai or shuriken. Instead, the uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, green suit jacket that went over the shirt, red tie, light brown pants, and black dress shoes. Being used to wearing protective armor, Itachi could not help but feel vulnerable.

Staring at the countryside outside the window, Itachi sighed, recalling the tearful goodbyes he had with his family. Sasuke literally burst into tears upon hearing the news of his brother's departure. It took twenty minutes for Itachi to finally calm him down and explain he'll write letters and visit as often as he can. His mother shed tears of her own, sad that her eldest was leaving the house and wouldn't return for several months. His father, much to Itachi's embarrassment, took him aside and gave him a little father-son talk. Basically, telling him to have a great time, meet girls, and use protection. He even handed Itachi a condom, stating that he was still too young to be a grandfather and that his mother would kill him. Then there was Shisui. She made it abundantly clear she didn't approve of him going away. The seventeen-year-old kunoichi even leaked a few tears, though she placed the blame on allergies. After a long talk, which promised pain if he didn't write to her, she gave him a hug and wished him good luck. She also promised to fill in as ANBU captain for him while he was gone, though he would have to buy extra gifts for her birthday in exchange.

Chuckling a little bit at his cousin antics, Itachi was brought out of his musings when the bus driver spoke,

"Hey, kid," Itachi turned his gaze to the bus driver, surprised that he had spoken, "Are you a new student at Yokai Academy?"

Itachi ran a hand through his newly cut hair, brushing it away from his eyes. It was shorter around the shoulders, but the long bangs still framed his face and his ponytail was hidden by the collar of his jacket.

"Yes. This will be my first year attending Yokai Academy," He replied.

The bus driver's head turned, giving Itachi a view of his face. The man had a thin mustache and wore a bus driver's uniform, hat and all. He looked like any normal man, except he had glowing white eyes. Itachi wondered if the man possessed some type of doujutsu, but pushed that thought away for later.

"In that case, you better prepare yourself," He shifted his attention back to the road, "That's one scary ass school you're going to."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but he was met with only silence. He was about to ask the question again, when he noticed a pitch-black tunnel coming up ahead. Sensing a weird energy coming from the tunnel, Itachi activated his Sharingan just as the bus entered it. What he saw surprised him. The tunnel was literally one big mass of chakra strands, similar to the ones used to create genjutsu. Itachi's eyes widened. The sheer amount of chakra and skill required to make such an elaborate genjutsu would take at least one hundred of his fellow clansmen at full chakra capacity. That was just the half of it. Special seals were in place every couple of meters, adding strength to the already powerful genjutsu. It would take a seal master at the level of the Sannin, Jiraiya, to even dream of creating such a system of seals in perfect symmetry and power. There also seemed to be some sort of detection seal, but for what, Itachi didn't know. Maybe for intruders who would want to do harm to whatever was on the other side of the tunnel? Itachi had endless questions and possible answers, but all that was put aside when the bus finally made it through the tunnel.

"This is your stop, kid!" The bus driver yelled just as the bus pulled to a stop.

Deactivating his Sharingan and wiping the shock off his face, Itachi quietly gathered his luggage and bag. Walking off the bus, he immediately laid eyes on a scarecrow with a carved pumpkin for a head and a sign attached to it that said 'Private School. Yokai Academy'. But the scarecrow wasn't the strangest thing. Behind it, there was a blood red ocean that went as far as his eyes could see. On his left, there was a forest of dead trees that looked straight out of a horror movie. In the distance, Itachi could make out a tall, gothic-looking building a few miles away, which he assumed was the school.

"This looks like a whole different world," Itachi mumbled to himself, examining his surroundings.

"I'd be careful if I were you, kid. Yokai Academy is a strange and dangerous place," The bus driver advised.

Before Itachi could start asking questions, the bus driver closed the door and drove the bus back through the tunnel, disappearing in the darkness.

Itachi sighed, looking back at the school in the distance.

"I guess I should start walking," Adjusting the strap on his bag, Itachi spotted a clearing in the forest. Approaching it, Itachi realized the clearing lead to a path, one that he hoped would take him to the school. Walking at a comfortable pace, Itachi studied the environment around him. Tombstones jutted out of the ground left and right, from traditional to cross shape. Itachi made a silent prayer to Kami, hoping he wasn't defiling anyone's resting place. In the trees, there were black crows with bright red eyes that seemed to follow him. Intrigued, Itachi held out his arm, surprised when one of them landed on it. Itachi brought up his hand and gently scratched the bird's neck, smiling slightly when it rubbed against his fingers, wanting more. Reaching into his bag, Itachi brought out a granola bar and offered a small piece to the crow. It accepted it without hesitation, clamping down on the food with its beak.

It was such a peaceful scene, that Itachi didn't even hear the sound of a bicycle riding down the path or see it coming straight for him. If he had, maybe he would have dodged, but fate had other plans. The bike collided with his back, sending him crashing to the ground. The crow, scared out of its wits, cawed and flew away. Cursing himself for dropping his guard, Itachi slowly got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his back. Stumbling, Itachi balanced himself by placing his hand on the ground, or on what he thought was the ground.

He immediately realized two things: One, what he was touching felt too soft to be the ground. Two, the ground doesn't moan when you touch it. Shifting his eyes to where his hand was, Itachi discovered it landed on a thigh, and, connected to that thigh, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She had long pink hair that went all the way down her back, perfect, creamy white skin, and she wore a school uniform like the one he was wearing, but instead of pants, she wore a patterned skirt. Also, she had on black knee socks and the school's dress shoes. When she opened her eyes, bright green emeralds stared back into Itachi's onyxes.

With a blush creeping onto her face, the beautiful girl spoke,

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just suddenly got all dizzy," Her voice was soft and melodious.

Itachi quickly removed his hand, a blush present on his face.

"Oh, no! You're hurt!" The girl yelled, seeing a cut on Itachi's cheek that was bleeding. Reaching into her coat pocket, she grabbed a small white napkin, and brought it up to his face, intent on wiping the blood away. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she dropped the napkin. Staring at the blood on his cheek, she whispered, "It smells so good…"

"What did you say?" Itachi asked, still mystified by her beauty.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, not taking her eyes away from his blood.

"I can't…I…I shouldn't," She whispered to herself, "But…that smell…" Suddenly, she grabbed Itachi's face, raising it up to give her a view of his neck.

Itachi's eyes widened, confused by her actions.

"I'm sorry," The girl said, an apologetic smile on her face. With a blush, she looked him straight in the face before saying, "But I can't help it because…I'm a vampire!" She leaned forward and gently bit down on his neck, sighing in pleasure as she pierced his skin and tasted blood.

Itachi sat there, shocked as the girl's teeth latched onto his neck. The girl stayed that way for about half a minute, moaning every few seconds. Then, her eyes widened, and she quickly pulled away, an embarrassed blush present on her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She yelled, horrified with what she had just done.

Itachi raised his hand to his neck, feeling a small pain where she bit him.

"You…bit me," He said plainly. _'The pain…it's already gone.'_

The girl was about to apologize again, when a piece of paper sticking out of Itachi's bag caught her eye. Picking it up, she read out loud, "'Introduction for New Students'," She looked over at Itachi, who was still confused at what just occurred, "Are you going to Yokai, too?" She asked.

Itachi nodded, slowly getting up.

"Yes. My first year," He replied.

The girl smiled widely at him, her beautiful face lit with excitement.

"That's great! This is mine, too!"

"Interesting…What a coincidence," Itachi said, noticing she had a large rosary connected to a chain that joined a black collar around her neck. He blushed when he realized the rosary was just above her sizable cleavage, giving him an idea at just how big her breasts were. _'They're quite...big' _He thought. Itachi had never really hung around many girls. Sure, there were fan girls who asked him out on dates or begged him to take their virginity-he shuddered when he remembered the time they tried to rape him-but they didn't count since he ignored them. Shisui was a girl, but she was his cousin and a tomboy, not at all acting like a typical woman. His mother, well…was his mother. Combine all this together, and his not-so-normal childhood, Itachi has no clue how to talk or associate with members of the opposite sex. Who said geniuses were good at everything?

"I have to ask…" The girl said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She fidgeted nervously, avoiding his gaze, "What do you think...about vampires?" She asked, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground

Itachi stared at her, eyebrows raised.

'_She mentioned earlier that she was a vampire…Usually, I wouldn't believe such a ridiculous notion. But…she bit me and I felt a little light-headed afterwards. Did she really suck my blood?'_ He closed his eyes in deep thought, _'I've never judged anyone or anything by their race, religion, affiliation…or species. I detect no ill-intent from this girl. She seems genuinely friendly and kind. I should at least get to know her before making any assumptions or preconceptions,'_ Opening his eyes, Itachi saw that the girl was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Itachi smiled at the girl and replied,

"They're fine by me. I have absolutely no problem with vampires," He barely finished his sentence before the girl tackled him with a hug, knocking both of them to the ground. Lying on top of him, the girl propped herself up with her elbows, beaming at him. A blush appeared on Itachi's face when he got an eyeful of her cleavage, her breasts pressed against his torso. The girl also blushed, feeling the hard muscles underneath her.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we could be friends? What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

Itachi nodded, watching as her green eyes sparkled with hope.

"Yeah…That would be nice,"

The girl pushed herself up, straddling his waist and smiling down at him.

"Oh, fantastic! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet," Her eyes widened, "Oh, my name's Moka Akashiya, by the way," She said as she got off of Itachi, extending a hand to help him up.

Itachi took her hand, surprised by her strength when she easily pulled him up.

"Nice to meet you, Moka. My name is Itachi Uchiha," He said while giving her a small bow.

Moka smiled at him and returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you, too, Itachi," She replied, remembering her manners. When he smiled back, she blushed_, 'He's very handsome and polite…And he has a great smile…'_ She thought, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from him. Itachi was taller than her by at least five inches. He had long, black hair with bangs that framed his face and, if she wasn't mistaken, he had a ponytail, hidden by the collar of his shirt, only visible when he turned his neck. His eyes were onyx black, dark like the night sky. He wore the Yokai Academy uniform, the green coat hugging his toned arms and chest. His stance was completely balanced and steady, ready to move quickly if need be. He was easily the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on. _'And his blood is so intoxicating.'_ She smiled dreamily, remembering the delicious warm liquid running down her throat._ 'I think I'm addicted…'_

"Moka?" Itachi's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Itachi?" She asked, fighting down the blush on her face.

"Would you happen to know the way to school? I've been following this path for a while, but I'm not sure if it's the right way. Would you mine showing me?"

Moka smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure! This path over here will take you to Yokai," She said, pointing to a small clearing in the forest that Itachi had previously missed, "Would you, um, like to walk there with me?"

"That sounds nice. Thank you, Moka," Itachi replied, reaching down to pick up his fallen bag and its displaced contents. Putting everything back inside the bag, Itachi hauled it over his shoulder, adjusting the strap for a better fit. He then grabbed the largest bag, the one that contained all his clothes and a few books and scrolls he brought along for reading. His mother watched him pack carefully, making sure he didn't bring any 'sharp, dangerous, or destructive objects'. But he wasn't the most powerful ninja in the Uchiha clan for nothing. Itachi was able to sneak in his ANBU uniform, including his porcelain weasel mask, katana, a few kunai and shuriken, explosive tags, and some soldier pills. Call him paranoid, but when you graduated from the academy at seven, unlocked the Sharingan at eight, became a chunin at ten, and ANBU captain at thirteen, you tend to see a few things that will make you paranoid. Itachi made sure he was prepared for any possible threat.

Placing the heavier bag on his other shoulder, Itachi's gaze landed on Moka's bike, noticing that the front wheel was a mangled mess and the frame dented.

"Would you like me to carry your bike while we walk to the school?" Itachi asked, not weighed down in the slightest by the entire luggage he already carried.

Moka shook her head.

"I can't let you carry it, Itachi; you're already carrying a lot!" Moka yelled, eyeing the bags strapped around his shoulders,

Itachi smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I've carried heavier loads than this," He reasoned with her, already bending down to pick it up, "That's what…friends are for, right?" _'Friends…'_

Tears formed in Moka's eyes, clearly moved by the statement. If he wasn't carrying so much stuff, she would have tackled him with a hug, "That's sweet, Itachi…Thank you."

Itachi's heart started beating faster.

"You're welcome, Moka," Itachi said as he wondered what the weird feeling in his chest was. Lifting the bike up, he raised it over his shoulders, lowering it behind his head. Satisfied that he could maintain a good balance while holding it on his shoulders, Itachi looked up at the sky and realized it was getting late, "We should get going. It will get dark soon."

Moka nodded.

"Let's go,"

The pair walked together, enjoying each other's company. Moka asked Itachi about his home life, which he explained in vague details, careful not to reveal any secrets about him being a ninja. Ninja's are soldiers, warriors who kill without any remorse or guilt. Not knowing how people at Yokai would react to the news that he was a killer, Itachi decided to keep it a secret for the time being. Itachi almost blew it when he accidently let slip he was ANBU captain. When Moka asked him about it, Itachi fabricated a lie that his village's soccer team was called 'ANBU' and that he was the captain of the team. Thankfully, she believed him and the two continued their conversation, stopping only when they finally reached the school grounds.

"So…this is Yokai Academy?" Itachi asked as his eyes landed upon a structure that resembled a gothic cathedral from medieval times. The building was very large, easily beating the Ninja Academy in terms of size. Though a little worn out on the outside, Itachi suspected it looked different on the inside. The grounds around the perimeter of the building were covered with headstones, crosses, and half buried skeletal remain. Considering all the graveyards he saw in the forest, Itachi wasn't in the least bit surprised. It was nighttime, so all the students who arrived earlier were already situated in their respective dorm rooms and asleep. The place looked deserted

"Ah-huh! And the buildings that we sleep in are over there!" Moka pointed to two tall apartment complexes, each in a state of partial ruin and parallel to one another, "The one on the left is the boy's and the one on the right is the girl's. We each get our own room!" She yelled excitedly.

Itachi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"How do I know which room is mine?"

Moka reached into her pocket and showed him a small paper.

"Did you get your student information paper?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "It should be written on there, below your name."

"Thank you, Moka. Where do you want your bike?"

"Oh, just lean it against my dorm building. No one will want to steal it with it all dented up like that," She said as they both walked toward the dorm buildings. Itachi gently leaned it against the building, careful not to damage it further.

"I appreciate you carrying it for me, Itachi, you didn't have to," She smiled at him gratefully and Itachi got that weird feeling in his chest again. Never experiencing this before, Itachi began to think something was wrong with his health. _'I should really get a medical exam,'_ the ninja prodigy thought.

"It was no problem, Moka," He replied, scratching the back of his head nervously, "We should get up to our rooms. It's late and classes start tomorrow."

Moka nodded; a little sad that their time together had to end so soon, but was comforted by the fact she would see him again tomorrow.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight…Itachi-kun," She spoke softly, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Itachi's face also tinged red.

"Right. Goodnight…Moka-chan," His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Moka's blushes deepened. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, time seeming to slow down, before Moka smiled at him and turned away toward her dorm building. His eyes followed her as she entered the building, entranced by the elegant way her hips moved. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Itachi walked into his dorm building.

Itachi pulled out the student information paper, checking which floor his room was located on and the room number. The sheet read, '4th floor, room 169'. With his mind still processing why he added the –chan suffix to Moka's name, Itachi climbed the staircase, stopping when he arrived on the 4th floor. Walking silently down the hallway so as to not wake anybody, Itachi finally reached room 169. He slowly turned the knob and gently opened the door. Taking a few steps inside, Itachi closed the door behind him, careful to be quiet. His hand quickly found the light switch.

Dropping his bags to the floor, Itachi's eyes wandered around the small room. It was pretty much similar to his room back home, except there was no closet. The bed was a little smaller than his one back home, but pushed up against the wall just the same. A wooden dressing cabinet parallel to the bed was very large, which he guessed made up for the lack of a closet. A desk was situated between the bed and the cabinet, placed in front of a wall that bore a window. Also, there was a small, black chair with four wheels near the desk and an empty bookcase next to the cabinet. The walls were plain white, with a few nails sticking out that once held up pictures. A small, gray clock attached to the wall above the cabinet told him it was 11 p.m. Though a little dusty, the room suited his needs perfectly.

Itachi reached into the smallest bag, rummaging through it until he found a small, black leather-bound journal and a pen. He grabbed both and then sat down in the chair, scooting it forward until he was against the desk. He placed the journal on the desk and opened it to the first page. Itachi wanted to record his stay at Yokai Academy, based off the habit of him writing down reports during missions for the Hokage to review. He brought the pen to the blank page and began writing,

'_I just arrived at Yokai Academy today, being dropped off via a bus a few miles from the school. The bus driver warned me to be careful, but before I could ask why, he drove off, disappearing in the tunnel that we just went through. The man looked normal, except he had a pair of glowing white eyes. I'll have to look up to see if any type of doujutsu matches this description. Anyway, the tunnel the bus drove through was interwoven with a very powerful genjutsu. The amount of chakra required for such a thing is astronomical. I don't even believe Madara Uchiha could have pulled something like this off by himself. My theory is the genjutsu hides the tunnel from the general population, but I could see it with clarity. Maybe my Sharingan enables me to see past it, though it was deactivated when I first spotted it. The bus driver's glowing eyes might allow him to see the tunnel, but what explanation is there for me? I'll have to study how the Sharingan affects the eyes even when deactivated. Also, there were special seals placed every couple meters on the tunnel's walls, which I theorize were detection seals of some kind. Probably used to find intruders who made it past the genjutsu…_

_Anyway, this all pales in comparison to something else that happened to me. While walking along a path in the forests near the school, a girl on a bicycle wearing a Yokai Academy uniform crashed into to me, sending us both to the ground. I was quite shocked to discover how beautiful the girl was. She immediately apologized to me, even going as far as to wipe away some blood on my face. This is where the strange part comes in. She starts fidgeting like she felt uncomfortable and then suddenly grabbed my face. She raised my head up and apologized again, saying she couldn't resist because she was a vampire! I was momentarily confused until she sank her teeth into my neck. I could hear her moan in pleasure as my blood entered her mouth. And, just as quickly as she latched onto my neck, she pulled away, apologizing for what she just did._

_It was around this time that she noticed I was attending Yokai Academy also, she nervously asked me what I thought about vampires. Never having met another vampire before in my life-I didn't even know they existed-I withheld my judgment and told her they were fine with me. She immediately tackled me with a hug and asked me if I could be her friend. I agreed and she told me her name was Moka. We walked the remaining way to Yokai Academy together, me carrying her bike that was damaged when it collided with my back. I don't why, but I get this strange feeling every time she smiles at me or looks into my eyes. Maybe it's because I'm nervous about my first day at Yokai Academy? Father told me to make friends during my time here and I've already made one on my first day. I have to say…it's a pleasant feeling. _

_I wonder, though. Are all students at Yokai Academy like Moka? Different than humans such as myself? She looked just like any other human girl, albeit more beautiful than most. Maybe…it's a joke? A possible prank she'll tell me about tomorrow that we'll both laugh about? Whatever it is, I guess I'll find out tomorrow…_

Closing the book and putting down the pen, Itachi yanked his tie off, throwing it to the side. He continued to remove his clothing until he was only wearing his dark blue muscle short and gray boxers. Yawning, Itachi looked out the window, noticing that the girl's dorm was just about a hundred meters away. All the lights were off, except in one room directly parallel to his. Gazing through the window, Itachi saw that someone was sitting at the desk near the window. It took him half a second to realize that person was Moka.

She must've spotted him too, because she smiled and waved at him. He returned the wave and couldn't resist smiling back. With Itachi's keen eyes, he was able to see that she was wearing a white nightshirt. His teenage hormones pointed out that the shirt accentuated her ample breasts, but he quickly quelled such thoughts. He also noted she was still wearing the rosary from earlier, but didn't think too much of it. They stared at each other for quite a while, smiles still on their faces.

Since it was getting late, Itachi mouthed a "See you later," and Moka returned in kind. Glancing at her one last time, Itachi walked away from the window and turned off the light. He pulled away the sheets on the bed and settled in comfortably. Itachi lowered his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes. His last thoughts were those of a certain pink-haired vampire before sleep overcame him.

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written and they will just keep getting bigger. Next chapter will center on Itachi's first day at Yokai Academy and the discoveries he will make. As always, reviews are appreciated and mean quicker updates. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter III: First Day

Silver: First Year

Chapter III: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! This chapter took a little longer than expected. To clarify again, Itachi does not have the Mangekyo Sharingan yet. He possesses no knowledge of its existence, which will be explained. Anyway, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! I read and appreciate every single one. Enjoy!**

Itachi never needed much sleep. During missions, it was quite common for him to only receive three hours of sleep per day. Certain circumstances sometimes forced him to stay awake for several days at a time, only running on soldier pills. When he was off duty, Itachi allowed himself to sleep a maximum of five hours per night. Anything more wasted valuable time he could have spent training, but Itachi also did it for the peace and quiet. No one in their right minds would wake up at two or three in the morning on a regular basis, so Itachi had plenty of what he called 'quiet time' to meditate and contemplate his techniques. He even started writing a book entitled _Psychology of the Shinobi Mind_ during this brief period of quietness, but that's a discussion for another day. So when he woke up at 4 a.m., Itachi didn't go back to sleep, he got ready for his first day at Yokai Academy.

Stretching, Itachi got out of bed, his feet touching the cold wood floor. He figured he had at least two hours before anybody else awoke from their slumber, which gave him plenty of time to do his morning routine. It consisted of running, a few chakra control exercises, and some muscle strengthening exercises. Until he found a suitable place to practice his ninjutsu and taijutsu, Itachi decided to only do some light exercises (for Itachi).

While he pondered on what exercises to do, the former ANBU captain expertly made his bed, something his mother taught him at a young age. His mother always told him people judged others by how well they made their bed and he took it to heart. Also, she said a room reflects the character of the person living in it, so he made sure to keep it clean and tidy. Finishing the job, Itachi reached into the clothes bag he brought, bringing out a pair of black gym shorts he recently purchased. Shisui told him many people used shorts when exercising since they provided less confinement and more available movement for stretching. Much to Itachi's embarrassment, she took him to various clothing stores, parading him around like some sort of male model. The worst came when the fan girls caught hint of his presence and immediately gathered outside the store he was in. He had to dodge, hide, and push his way through the crowd of girls to get to safety. Shisui didn't even help him. All she did was laugh and take pictures of fan girls trying to rip off his clothes. That was not a good day.

Suppressing a shiver, Itachi pushed the horrible memories out of his mind. It did not do well to dwell on the past, especially moments like that. Itachi again reached into his clothes bag, this time pulling out a pair of gray running shoes and some socks. After securing the socks on his feet, Itachi got to work with the shoes. He much rather preferred ninja sandals, but decided against. He wanted to fit in as much as possible and to do that he had to walk in a normal person's shoes…literally. Though, from what he gathered so far, Yokai Academy might not be the sort of normal school he expected. Certainly no regular school would have graveyards and skeletal remains on the school grounds, right? But he promised his father he would try to act normal and have fun, and he always kept his promises. Making sure the shoes were a comfortable fit, Itachi looked around the room to see if anything was out of place. The two bags he brought were the only things sitting out, so he made a mental note to organize all his materials tonight.

Double checking everything, as he always did, Itachi quietly opened up his door. Like he suspected, no one was up yet, so the hallway was completely empty. Closing the door behind him, Itachi walked toward the stairs, noting that a sign on the door near the stairway read 'Showers'. He went down the steps with grace only a ninja possessed, effortlessly jumping multiple steps. Before long, he reached the bottom floor, not even close to being exhausted.

The cool air outside was refreshing. The night's darkness still clouded Yokai Academy from the sun, but dawn would approach soon, descending the light from the heavens upon the school. A nice breeze flowed through the air, sending small shivers on his exposed skin. To most, this time of the day would be unbearably cold, but Itachi only felt a mild discomfort. Compared to camping out in the snow-capped mountains of the Land of Snow in the middle of winter with no warm clothes, the current weather around Yokai felt like a day at the beach.

After stretching for a few minutes, Itachi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Expanding his lungs with chakra, Itachi inhaled more air. This was a technique taught to all students at the Academy. To gain short bursts of continuous motion without having to take breaths, a ninja molded his chakra around his lungs and slowly released small amounts of it over time. To go faster for a longer period of time, all one had to do was simply add more chakra, but there was a risk. Adding to much chakra to the lungs could cause the cells in the organ to become temporarily or permanently damaged, depending on the amount. To increase the amount of time a ninja could stay in this state of enhanced speed and endurance, the ninja would have to gradually increase the amount of chakra molded around the lungs. It was a slow and tedious, but the results were worth it. Itachi could now go for ten minutes straight without taking a breath while running and six while in a fight.

With the right amount of chakra transitioned into his lungs, Itachi broke out in a powerful sprint, simultaneously activating his Sharingan. Without it, the world would be nothing but a blur. With his Sharingan, time seemed to slow down. His mind processed every little detail his eyes saw, forever burning it into Itachi's frontal lobe. The Sharingan did more than just make it easier to dodge attacks; it registered and dissected every image its gaze landed on. Books, pictures, faces, scenery…the Sharingan memorized all and never forget. The Sharingan was a true gift, worshipped by many, but not Itachi. He treated it as just another tool in his arsenal. Itachi relied on his skills as a ninja to help him survive. The Sharingan was no different from a kunai or a katana. The tool does not make the warrior powerful; the warrior makes the tool powerful. Itachi lived by that code since the day he awakened his Sharingan and would stick to it until death.

Though Itachi's body reacted to his surroundings, dodging obstacles and finding suitable paths to continue running, his mind wondered elsewhere. Mostly, his thoughts centered on the girl he met yesterday, Moka. The pink-haired girl truly was an enigma to him. She bit him and told him she was a vampire, a creature Itachi believed didn't exist outside of fiction and myths. Moka looked like any other beautiful human girl, not at all like the images of vampires he read in books and saw in movies. And the large rosary around her neck…weren't they supposed to be a defense against vampires? If so, how would it be possible for her to wear it? Wouldn't it work like a seal, locking away chakra?

Itachi almost tripped when realization hit him. If Moka really is a vampire then the rosary might be sealing away a good portion of her power. This was all purely speculation, but Itachi had a feeling he hit the nail on the head.

Feeling a burning sensation in his lungs, Itachi slowly decreased the amount of chakra being pumped to the organ. The burning sensation indicated he was reaching his limit and Itachi did not want to permanently damage his lungs. His legs slowing down, Itachi started to take small breaths, careful not to breathe in too much oxygen until all the chakra had dissipated. Finally expelling all the chakra in his lungs, Itachi came to a complete stop, fatigue overtaking him. Gulping down large quantities of oxygen, Itachi wiped the sweat off his brow. He managed to enhance his lungs with chakra for ten and a half minutes without stopping, thirty seconds longer than his previous record. Despite the pain he felt in his legs, Itachi grinned triumphantly at his accomplishment. His next goal would be eleven straight minutes with no break.

Gazing at his surroundings, Itachi realized he was near the edge of the forest of dead trees on the other side of the school. Since he did about five laps around the entire school, Itachi figured he ran a little more than seven kilometers during his run, an impressive feat in ten and a half minutes. The running provided both chakra control and endurance training, a combination which suited him perfectly. He never added chakra to his legs, opting to let them adapt on their own. His muscular legs proved the results were worth it.

His breathing returning to normal, Itachi made the journey back to his dorm building, intent on taking a nice hot shower. Though still worn out from the earlier run, Itachi jogged to the building, enjoying the cool breeze that coursed through his long hair. When he arrived at his dorm building, Itachi immediately took a long shower. He was surprised at how modern and well-stocked the bathrooms were, complete with fresh towels, shampoos and soaps, dozens of showers and toilet, each separated by a white brick wall, tile flooring, and facets with a mirror above each one. Since it was only 4:45 am, Itachi was alone in the large bathing area, which suited him just fine. He didn't really care if someone saw him naked, but felt self-conscious about the multiple scars on his torso and back. There weren't many, for Itachi learned quickly from his mistakes in combat, but the thought of someone else seeing them, observing them with a critical eye, bothered him immensely. No, it was best if those remained hidden by clothing. After spending ten minutes being bombarded by streams of relaxing hot water, Itachi emerged from the shower, all dirt and grime removed from his pale skin. He then brushed his teeth and placed his hair back into its traditional ponytail.

Clad only in a towel, Itachi walked down the hallway and entered his room. Despite still having several hours before classes started, Itachi got dressed in his uniform. He still didn't feel comfortable wearing the tie, but he was getting there. Why on earth someone would want to tie a piece of cloth around their neck was beyond him. It was only a little past five, so Itachi, already dressed for the day, sat down in the chair near his desk and popped open a book. The book was entitled _The Autobiography of Hashirama Senju_ and contained some two-thousand pages. Itachi found the book infinitely fascinating. The autobiography described the Shodaime's life, from birth to death. It explained his rise in the Senju clan, his development and training of Mokuton, and the founding of Konoha. What interested Itachi the most was the detailed account of Hashirama's legendary battle with Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha and leader of the Uchiha clan, at the Valley of the End. The Mokuton user expressed his terror at facing off against the Kyubi, a very powerful biju that struck fear in the hearts of many ninja. Surprisingly, Hashirama felt great regret for killing Madara, explaining that the two maintained a rivalry for many years that touched on friendship, but he had no choice. After the battle, Hashirama left the Valley of the End, never returning to the spot for the rest of his life.

Itachi could easily use his Sharingan to finish the book in less than an hour, but wanted to savor the enlightening read. What peaked his curiosity was Hashirama's description of Madara's Sharingan. According to him, Madara possessed a Sharingan far more powerful than any other, which led Hashirama to believe there was a possible fourth state. He went into details of the design of Madara's Sharingan, which differed from the regular three tomoe surrounding the pupil._ 'A fourth state? Is that even possible?'_ But Madara was the strongest ninja to ever come out of the Uchiha. Surely, if there was a fourth state, he would have discovered it.

And, during his fight with Hashirama, Madara used the Kyubi. Is it possible that this fabled fourth state enabled him to control the most powerful of the biju? Itachi needed to brush up on the Uchiha clan's history before he could make such a claim. Maybe if he…

His musings were interrupted as he glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already 7:30. Classes would start in thirty minutes and he didn't want to be late on his first day. And maybe he was a little excited to see Moka again, but you wouldn't hear him say that. Grabbing his school bag, Itachi put the book down on the desk, intent on finishing it later. A little nervousness setting in, Itachi stepped out of his room, ready to take on the day.

"Good morning students! If your new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" The homeroom teacher, who Itachi thought vaguely resembled a cat, said cheerfully, "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher!"

'_Well, the teacher seems nice enough,' _He thought as his gaze shifted around the room, _'I wonder where Moka is? She'll be late if she doesn't get here soon,'_ In fact, he hadn't seen Moka at all. He arrived in the classroom before anyone else did and took a seat by the windows. For the last twenty minutes, Itachi watched each student enter the classroom, hoping the next one would be Moka. He ignored all of them, save for an attractive blue-haired girl with very large…assets. She wore a tight-fitting yellow sweater-vest with a red bowtie over a long-sleeved dress shirt and baggy socks. The sweater-vest accentuated her large breasts, a fact made clear to Itachi when she walked by his desk. The girl batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smile before taking a seat next to the desk behind him. All the males in the classroom seemed to glare at him for receiving attention from a beautiful girl, but Itachi responded by giving them his own glare. They backed down fast. Never challenge an Uchiha to a glaring contest, you will lose.

"Well, I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school, one exclusively for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome explained.

Itachi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

'_Did I just hear her right? Exclusively for monsters? No! It has to be some sort of joke,'_ but no one was laughing and Itachi started to sweat.

"Currently, this planet is well under the control of humans. So, in order for monsters like you and I to survive, class, the only option that we have is to learn how to coexist with them!" she continued, oblivious to the fact that Itachi was about to have a nervous breakdown. She pointed to the chalkboard, "And that brings us to our first rule! Except in special circumstances, as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form! Does everybody understand?"

Itachi just stared at the chalkboard, feeling stupid for not noticing the writing on it. He had been so caught up with finding Moka; he didn't even realize what was written on the board.

"Rule number two! Never, ever reveal your monster identity to another student! I'm sure you can see why!" When she stepped out from behind her podium, Itachi saw that she had a tail, which was swinging back and forth excitedly. _'Calm down. Take deep breaths. You've seen stranger things,'_ Itachi kept repeating this mantra, desperately trying to keep some of his sanity.

"Just a bunch of boring rules," A student who sat in the desk next to Itachi muttered. He had long brown hair and multiple piercings all over his face. He looked like the type who loved to start trouble.

Ms. Nekonome frowned, clearly upset at being interrupted.

"And you are…" She looked in her attendance book, "Aha! Saizo Komiya!" She tried to act friendly toward Saizo, but Itachi could easily see she disliked his stereotypical bully demeanor. To be honest, he couldn't blame her.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it? That's what I would do, anyway," Itachi narrowed his eyes at Saizo. He could be trouble, Itachi thought.

Ms. Nekonome just gave him a forced smile.

"Well, now, there's no chance of that happening. In this school, all the students and teachers are monsters. No exceptions. Got it?" She said, her tail twitching behind, "You see, this school is enclosed in a giant barrier, so even if a human got in, they would be killed immediately!"

'_Wait. That explains the genjutsu I sensed in the tunnel! And the detection seal! But…if humans aren't able to come here, how did I get through?'_ Itachi started to get a headache. His father, the idiot that he was, had enrolled him in a school for monsters! _'So all these students are monsters disguised as humans? Dear, Kami! What have I gotten into?" _

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A beautiful, familiar voice brought Itachi out of his depressing thoughts. Looking toward the door, Itachi saw Moka standing there, holding her school briefcase and bearing an apologetic smile.

Ms. Nekonome smiled at her.

"Oh, that's alright! It's your first day so I'll let you off with a warning. Go ahead and introduce yourself!"

Moka smiled back gratefully and stood in front of the class, bowing respectively.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya!" All the male, and some female, students were instantly mystified by her beauty. Some even went as far as to say they were in love with her, which was ridiculous considering they only just met her. Moka scanned the room, her gaze stopping when he eyes landed on Itachi. She smiled widely and, with speed faster than anything he had ever seen, crossed the distance between them and latched onto Itachi, wrapping her arms tightly around him, "Itachi-kun! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She rubbed her cheek affectionately against his, causing him to blush, "I've been looking for you all morning!"

Itachi chuckled nervously, oblivious to the many death glares he was getting.

"It's nice to see you too, Moka-chan," When she tightened her hold on him, he croaked out, "If you keep squeezing me like that, I'm going to pass out, Moka-chan!"

With an embarrassed blush, Moka lessoned her grip, but still didn't let go. She looked up at him with her cute green eyes, "Sorry, Itachi-kun! Sometimes I forget my own strength."

"Excuse me," They both looked up to see Ms. Nekonome smiling mischievously at them, "Despite how cute you two look, could you please take a seat, Ms. Akashiya? I don't think Mr. Uchiha can pay attention in class with you sitting on his lap," The pair immediately blushed and Moka reluctantly got off of him, taking a seat directly behind him, "Thank you. Now, class, get out your text books and open to the introductory!"

'_She has a VERY strong grip,'_ Itachi thought as Moka walked beside him, arms latched firmly onto his. Both of them, it turned out, shared the exact same schedule. In every classroom, Moka made it a personal mission to sit by him, but he didn't mind at all. Talking to Moka helped take his mind away from the fact that he was attending a school for monsters, but sometimes he would remember she was a vampire and try to distance himself from her. Moka noticed this and, not one to be deterred, wouldn't let it happen. That probably was why she had a death grip on his arm right now.

"Man, I'd give anything to be in his spot!" "Dude, he's so lucky!" "Why does she get to have that hot guy all to herself?" As they walked down the hallway, every student seemed to be staring at them, making their own comments. It probably didn't help that Moka literally had his arm smashed in-between her breasts, but Itachi wasn't complaining.

"Where are we going, Moka-chan?" Itachi asked, realizing he was being dragged by her.

Moka gave him a cute smile.

"Outside! Some fresh air would be nice, right?" Itachi nodded and the pair went through the front doors, and walked outside. They took a seat at the closest bench and Moka finally released his arm. Itachi sighed in relief as the blood flow to his arm was restored. The air outside felt good after a long day in inside and Itachi closed his eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze. His worries temporarily evaporated as he savored the peaceful moment. But when Itachi opened his eyes and saw Moka giving him a worried look, all those worries returned.

"Is something wrong, Moka-chan?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Are you okay, Itachi-kun? All day you seemed a little distant," Tears formed in her eyes and she continued, "Did I…did I do something wrong? Am I not a good friend?"

Itachi's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head.

"No! Moka, you're a great friend! I'm just a little nervous because it's my first day," She looked a little unconvinced, so he added, "I'm just feeling a little homesick. You don't have to worry about anything, Moka-chan."

"Are you su…"

"Hey, sexy," A voice interrupted her in mid-sentence. They turned to the culprit and saw Saizo leaning against a pillar, an arrogant grin plastered on his face, "What's a pretty thing like you doing with a loser like him?" He took a few steps toward Moka. Itachi stood up and moved between the two, keeping Moka safely behind him. He knew earlier that this guy would be trouble and, as always, his gut wasn't wrong. Saizo stopped just a few feet from Itachi, trying to intimidate him with his height. He was a couple inches taller than Itachi, but Itachi had taken down much bigger opponents before.

"Why don't you move out the way, loser? I came to talk with Moka," Itachi stared at him, not moving an inch.

Moka could see a fight was about to start and tried to intervene.

"Itachi-kun's not a loser! He's my friend and I don't talk to people who insult my friends. Can you just go away, please?" She spoke over Itachi's shoulders, staying behind him.

Saizo laughed.

"Go away? Sorry, sexy, but I want to have a chat with you," He moved to go around him, but Itachi blocked his path again.

"I believe she asked you to leave," Itachi's voice was hard as steel and his gaze never left Saizo.

"What happens if I don't want to leave? What are you going to do about it," Saizo reached to grab him by the neck, but Itachi stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"I don't think you heard me, so I'll say it again," Itachi's eyes flashed crimson and he squeezed hard on Saizo's captured wrist, causing Saizo to howl in pain, "Moka-chan told you to leave. I believe it would be in your best interests if you follow her advice. She is a smart girl, after all." He flared his chakra and Saizo started to noticeably shake.

"Ye-Yeah. I'll do that. Could y-you please let me go?" Itachi released Saizo's wrist and Saizo took off, running away fast in the opposite direction. Itachi watched him leave, his Sharingan slowly morphing back into his regular onyx eyes. Since his first days in the Ninja Academy, Itachi held a specific hatred toward bullies. His rapid advancement in the ninja ranks enraged many ninja who were sometimes twice his age. They harassed and made snide comments about him, but he chose to ignore it at first to be the better man. But even Itachi Uchiha has his limits and when they tried to physically harm him, he ended up sending all of them to the hospital. He was never bothered by them again. His chakra crackling at the mere thought of a bully, Itachi took several deep breathes and slowly calmed his chakra. _'Anger is best released on the battlefield,'_ He mentally chanted the advice he received from his predecessor, Kakashi Hatake.

"Itachi-kun…" Moka's angelic voice softly cut through Itachi's thoughts, giving her his undivided attention, "Thank you for protecting me, Itachi-kun. No one has ever done that for me before." Her smile was wide and Itachi thought he saw small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Moka-chan, you're my friend, so I'm naturally going to protect you. If that jerk ever bothers you again, just let me know."

Moka nodded and blinked away her tears of happiness.

"What type of monster are you, Itachi-kun?" When he heard the dreaded question he was trying to avoid, Itachi froze, "Oh, wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other, are we? Sorry, you don't have to tell me."

Itachi sighed.

"But you already told me what you are, Moka-chan."

Moka blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but I had no idea that was a rule here."

"You don't look like a vampire very much, Moka-chan. Besides your fangs, I don't see any other characteristic that makes you a vampire." He said, running a hand through his long hair.

"Well, not right now, but…" She thrust out her chest, pulling away some of the collar on her cleavage, "Look."

Itachi's eyes widened, but realized what she was doing when she pointed at the rosary on her chest.

"If I were to take this off, I would change. I'd turn into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire," She turned away from him, smiling self-consciously, "That's why I wear it. It's a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself."

'_So I was right,'_ Itachi thought as he stared at the rosary, "Well, that's alright," Moka whipped her head around, eyes wide and disbelief written on her face. Itachi blushed a little under her intense gaze, "Even if you turn into your true form, I'm sure you're still the same Moka."

Moka threw her arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi had to balance himself so they wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I knew you'd understand! You're my first friend here!" She pulled back a little, a small blush on her face. Moka locked eyes with Itachi, "And also, I feel I should tell you that you're my first in another way too, Itachi-kun."

Itachi looked at her curiously, trying to ignore the feeling of her well-developed chest against his torso.

"In what way?" He whispered softly.

Moka smiled dreamily.

"Until now, all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags. I've never sucked anyone's blood before yours yesterday," Moka placed a hand on the side of his head and on his shoulder, slowly moving her mouth toward his neck. She licked her lips as she sniffed the air, "It tasted so sweet, so rich…I'll never forget it…" She opened her mouth, inching near the spot where Itachi's neck and shoulder met. When Moka was just a few inches from sinking her teeth in his neck, Itachi's eyes widened as he saw her fangs and he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Itachi-kun?"

"I have to ask you something, Moka-chan," He knew about the possible negative response he would receive, but Itachi pressed forward anyway, "What do you think about humans?"

Moka's expression quickly darkened.

"I-I hate humans. When I was in the human world, they were so cruel and mean. They treated me like a freak and made junior high school hell for me," She was visibly shaking in anger now, "Humans are violent and they always kill each other and anything that's different from what they call 'normal'. I never want to see another human ever again!" She took a couple of deep breathes to calm herself down. After several seconds, her normal demeanor returned and she turned to Itachi with a smile, "Why do you ask?"

Itachi gave her a sad smile.

"It's because…"_It's now or never_, "I-I'm a human, Moka-chan."

Her eyes widened and she frantically shook her head,

"No…No…You can't be a human. A-a human can't get past the barrier. You're joking, right, Itachi-kun?"

"I'm not joking. I'm really a human. My father found a brochure explaining how Yokai Academy is a place to help teenagers fit in with the normal world. I guess he didn't read the fine print or something," He tried to crack a joke, but Moka was still looking at him in shock. He sighed and continued, "I'm kind of a loner where I come from. My parents were worried about my social life, so they decided to send me here to make friends. They did not know the school was for monsters. As for the barrier, I have some theories, but no definite answers as to why I can go through it."

Moka slowly nodded, but she made sure to put some distance between them.

"Anything else?" She whispered.

"I'm also a ninja. Where I come from, villages train children who possess larger-than-normal chakra reserves. 'Chakra' is what we basically call energy. We can perform extraordinary and destructive techniques with chakra. I have been trained since I was six to be the best ninja in my village, Konoha. To bring revenue to our village, we ninja our assigned missions from clients all over the world. We fight and die for our village and have been involved in several wars with other villages. Though I loathe fighting and killing, I do so to protect my village and family. They are precious to me and I will never let anything happen to them," He explained, his eyes never leaving Moka, "I still hope we can be friends, Moka-chan. I know monsters and humans don't get along, but you and I could change that," He sighed and sat back down on the bench, running a hand through his hair, "If you want to turn me in to the Chairman, I won't fight back. It would actually be the most sensible thing to do."

Moka felt her heart tear as she heard him talk. During her time in the human world, she was treated as an outcast and left alone in isolation, all because she was different. But Itachi treated her like a normal person. Him, a human, acted kind and friendly toward her. If what he said was true, Itachi had been trained at a young age to kill for his village. Did he act like a killer? No. Did he act like any other human? No. Was he kind and sweet? Yes. What should she do? Moka didn't know. _**Give him a chance…He means us no harm,**_ Moka felt a little startled as she heard the voice from the rosary. Her inner self rarely spoke to her, only when the circumstances were important or life-threatening. To hear her other side vouch for Itachi…Moka's mind was made up. She closed the distance she put between them and sat down next to Itachi, making sure to get as close to him as possible. Itachi looked surprised as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Moka-chan?"

She smiled brightly at him and nuzzled closer to him.

"I may not like most humans, Itachi-kun, but you're the exception. I don't care if you're a ninja or a human. You've treated me with nothing but kindness and acceptance since we met. You are my best friend, Itachi-kun, and I don't plan on letting you go." She said with a tone of finality.

Itachi returned her smile and, for the first time in his life, initiated a hug. He engulfed her in his arms and she gladly reciprocated. He didn't even care that her strength nearly crushed his spine. Itachi Uchiha had a friend and he would never let anything happen to her. He buried his face in her long pink hair, inhaling a most wonderful scent that reminded him of flowers and strawberries. Moka lost herself in his arms, letting out a sigh of comfort when his hand began to stroke her hair. The moment was cute and innocent, and they both wanted it to last forever, but Moka's growling stomach abruptly ended it. Moka blushed embarrassingly, "Sorry, Itachi-kun, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Still stroking her hair, Itachi laughed.

"That's alright, Moka-chan. Listen…if you like it so much, I let you suck my blood, but there are some rules you have to follow," She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes lingering on his neck, "First, you have to ask me. If I say no, you have to respect my answer. Second, only once a day. If you drink my blood more than that, I'll probably pass out. Sound good?"

Moka smiled widely at him and nodded again.

"I promise I'll follow those rules, Itachi-kun. Now…may I please have a drink?" She squealed in happiness when he said yes. Itachi tilted his head to the side, giving her plenty of room for comfort. Moka leaned forward and, with all the care and gentleness in the world, slowly sank her fangs into his neck. When she tasted his blood, Moka moaned in ecstasy, the delicious liquid sending her into dreamland. Itachi just sat there, stroking her hair, which he quickly found to be one of his most guilty pleasures. Her hair was so soft and smooth; it was hard _not _to stroke it. The pain from Moka's fangs piercing his skin barely even registered to him. After a minute of drinking his addictive blood, Moka pulled back, a satisfied smile on her face, "Thank you so much, Itachi-kun! You have no idea how wonderful your blood tastes!"

Itachi chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, Moka-chan," Standing up, Itachi offered his hand to her, "How about we go for a walk? We still have plenty of time before curfew."

Moka gave him a brilliant smile and took his hand.

"That sounds fantastic, Itachi-kun." Moka grabbed his arm and the pair walked away, completely oblivious to the blue-haired girl watching them from behind a tree. She was the same girl Itachi met earlier in the day and she was glaring jealousy at Moka's back. _Moka Akashiya… Little Ms. Perfect… Why does she get the hottest guy in the whole school? Itachi-kun should belong to me and me alone! I'll show her! Tomorrow Itachi-kun will be mine!_ Already formulating a plan in her head, the girl silently walked away, determination burning in her eyes.

Faraway in a village where it never stopped raining, an orange-haired man with multiple piercings on his face sat on the edge of a very tall building. He wore a black cloak that had red clouds on it. A forehead protector on his head bore the symbol of rain on the metal piece, a slash going through the middle. His eyes were the strangest part of him. A ripple-like pattern covered both his eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. He stared at the village below him with his powerful gaze, not even the smallest detail escaping his eyes. He controlled this village with an iron fist, no one daring to question his judgment or rule. He was a god to his people, worshipped and revered by everyone in the village. He was powerful and invincible, the embodiment of unimaginable power. He was Pein.

"I have something to ask of you, Pein." He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Only one person dared to call his name without adding the –sama honorific, excluding his partner and confident, Konan, who he gave special permission to.

"What is it you want, Tobi? I came up here for the peace and quiet, and you are interrupting that." He turned his head ever so slightly to look at Tobi. He wore the same cloak as Pein. A strange orange mask with a swirl pattern was placed securely over his face, a single eyehole on the right side, revealing the crimson pattern of a Sharingan.

Stepping forward, Tobi stood directly behind Pein.

"Have you ever heard of Itachi Uchiha?" Returning his gaze to the village below, Pein nodded. "I want you to extend an invitation for a position in Akatsuki to him."

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Last I checked, he wasn't a missing-nin. You know Akatsuki only accepts those who have abandoned their village."

"Yes, but he is a…special case. According to my spies, he is currently out of the village on extended leave. This is the perfect opportunity to approach him without the risk of other ninja getting in the way."

Pein sighed.

"Do I even have a choice?"

Tobi chuckled, which was slightly muffled by his mask. He walked to the edge and looked over his shoulder at Pein.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Pein," Tobi said as he jumped off the building, disappearing in a swirl of darkness that engulfed his entire body. Pein watched him disappear with a murderous glare, his anger causing the rain to fall faster. _And soon, that answer will change, Tobi. Count on it._

**A/N: No action in this chapter, but expect to see some in the next. Inner Moka will be revealed very soon to Itachi. A certain succubus will make her appearance, also. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
